1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of furniture. Particularly, the invention relates to a modular furniture assembly.
2. The Relevant Technology
A variety of shapes and sizes of furniture have been developed over the years to provide comfort and decoration. Consumers appreciate furniture that can serve multiple purposes and withstand the wear of everyday use without requiring much attention. Thus, what is desirable is furniture that is versatile, durable and relatively maintenance free.
Once purchased, consumers expect furniture that is already assembled or can be easily assembled. Once assembled, however, most furniture cannot be easily disassembled. Most furniture is assembled using nails, staples, epoxy or some other type of fastener. Further, various types of furniture have upholstery covering the fastener thus making it difficult to disassemble the furniture. This presents a challenge for consumers, especially when the furniture needs to be transported from one location to another.
Additionally, once assembled, consumers appreciate furniture which can be readily cleaned. Most upholstery is secured to the furniture through the use of nails and/or staples, thus making it difficult to remove and clean when soiled or stained.
One aspect that makes furniture cost-prohibitive is shipping and packaging. For example, a large piece of furniture requires a large amount of space during shipping. The non-solid shape of most furniture makes it difficult to maximize the space utilized when packaging and shipping furniture. This adds increased costs of shipping due to the amount of space the furniture requires, regardless if the furniture fills all or most of the required space.
Another aspect that makes furniture cost-prohibitive is the difficulty in stacking furniture. When large pieces of furniture are stacked, damage frequently occurs to the furniture on the bottom of the stack. This damage may result from the shape and non-solid nature of the packaged furniture. Even when furniture is disassembled and boxed in order to facilitate stacking, often there is still much wasted space. The wasted space not only increases the cost of shipping, but also provides for a less stable base for which to stack other pieces of furniture.
For those consumers who cannot afford many pieces of furniture, it is also desirable to have furniture which can provide multiple functions. For example, a futon bed serves the function of both a bed and a couch. However, futon beds are bulky, and thus subject to the cost factors described above. In addition, futon mattresses are often thin and uncomfortable both as a couch and as a bed.